familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aroostook County, Maine
|web = www.aroostook.me.us }} Aroostook County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. In 2010, its population was 71,870. Known locally in Maine simply as "The County," it is the largest American county by land area east of the Mississippi River (St. Louis County, Minnesota is larger by total area). Its seat is Houlton. As Maine's northernmost county, its northernmost village, Estcourt Station, is therefore also the northernmost community in New England and in the contiguous U.S. east of the Great Lakes. Aroostook County is known for its potato crops, as well as its Acadian culture. In the northernmost region of the county, which borders Madawaska County, New Brunswick, many of the residents are bilingual (English and French). The county is also an emerging hub for wind power. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.70%) is land and (or 2.30%) is water. Aroostook County is about the size of Connecticut and Rhode Island combined. Adjacent U.S. counties * Washington County, Maine - southeast * Penobscot County, Maine - south * Piscataquis County, Maine - south * Somerset County, Maine - southwest Adjacent regional county municipalities * Montmagny Regional County Municipality, Quebec - west * L'Islet Regional County Municipality, Quebec - west * Kamouraska Regional County Municipality, Quebec - northwest * Témiscouata Regional County Municipality, Quebec - north Adjacent Canadian counties * Madawaska County, New Brunswick - northeast * Victoria County, New Brunswick - east * Carleton County, New Brunswick - east * York County, New Brunswick - southeast Cities, towns, and plantations * Allagash * Amity * Ashland * Bancroft * Benedicta Township * Blaine * Bridgewater * Caribou * * * Caswell * Chapman * Crystal * Dickey * * * * Easton * * * Frenchville * * * * Hamlin * Hammond * Haynesville * Hersey * Hodgdon * Houlton * * Limestone * Linneus * Littleton * Ludlow * * Madawaska * Mapleton * Mars Hill * Masardis * Merrill * Monticello * * * * * * Oakfield * Orient * Oxbow (plantation) * Perham * * * * * * * Sherman * Silver Ridge Township * Smyrna * Stockholm * * Wade * Wallagrass * Washburn * Weeksboro * Westfield * Westmanland * Weston * * Woodland Territories * Central Aroostook * Connor * Northwest Aroostook * South Aroostook * Square Lake * Madawaska Lake * Cross Lake * Sinclair Indian reservations * Aroostook Band of Mi'kmaq Indians Reservation, located in Presque Isle, Maine * Houlton Band of Maliseet Indians Reservation, located in Houlton, Maine National protected area * Aroostook National Wildlife Refuge Major highways Government and politics Although The County is more socially conservative than Maine's southern and coastal counties, it has gone consistently for the Democratic Presidential candidate in the last five elections, most recently by more than 8% of the vote. In the Maine Legislature, the county's delegation includes three Democrats and seven Republicans. In 2009 it voted 73% in favor of a referendum rejecting same-sex marriage and 54% against the Maine Medical Marijuana Act.Bangor Daily News In 2012, it voted 67% against a measure to legalize same-sex marriage in Maine. Due to remoteness from the rest of Maine and a perceived lack of connection with Maine government, as well as a strong connection with neighboring Canada, politicians of Aroostook County, Maine, have proposed making Aroostook part of New Brunswick or spinning off the county as its own state, probably named Aroostook, since the 1990s. As recently as 2005 the question has been brought up before the state legislature.Bill calls for close look at secession Voter registration Voter registration Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 73,938 people, 30,356 households, and 20,429 families residing in the county. The population density was 11 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 38,719 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.80% White, 0.38% Black or African American, 1.36% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 0.60% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.6% were of French, 15.4% United States or American, 14.6% English, 14.3% French Canadian and 10.2% Irish ancestry. As of 2010, 18.0% of the population speak French at home, with no other language group accounting for a full percent. There were 30,356 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 22.60% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,837, and the median income for a family was $36,044. Males had a median income of $29,747 versus $20,300 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,033. About 9.80% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.20% of those under age 18 and 16.00% of those age 65 or over. History Aroostook County was formed in 1839 from parts of Penobscot and Washington counties. In 1843, Aroostook gained land from Penobscot County; in 1844, Aroostook again gained land from Penobscot, plus it exchanged land with Piscataquis County. In 1889, Aroostook gained slightly from Penobscot, but gave back the land in 1903 when Aroostook County gained its final form.Adrian Ettlinger. AniMap Plus: County Boundary Historical Atlas. Gold Bug Software, Alamo, CA. Some of the territory in this county was part of the land dispute that led to the "Aroostook War". This was also the last state entered before entering Canada through the Underground Railroad. Slaves would meet and hide just outside Aroostook or in deserted areas. Friends Quaker Church near Fort Fairfield was often a final stop. During the post World War II era, much of Aroostook County's economy was dominated by military spending. In 1947, the Limestone Army Air Field was built in Limestone, Maine. It began use in 1953 and was renamed the Loring Air Force Base. Aroostook County was chosen due to its strategic location as the closest point in the Continental United States to Europe. The 1991 Base Realignment and Closure Commission recommended closure of Loring and the Base closed in 1994. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Aroostook County, Maine References External links * Aroostook County Government * Aroostook County on Maine.gov * Aroostook County events Category:Counties of Maine Category:Aroostook County, Maine Category:1839 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1839